Truth Behind The Program
by animated-life
Summary: This is a story of a world just like ours, except for one major difference. This is that the Vocaloids are not just programs, but rather a living being. This fact changes the course of Earth and problems arise for the Vocaloids. New Vocaloid. OCxMiku
1. Chapter 1

**First-person**

It's been about sixteen years since I 'died' and ended up staying in the United States. I was once part of the Vocaloids, which are stationed in Japan. So it seems weird that I am here. But that was long ago… And by the way, Vocaloids aren't what you thought them to be.

Humanity thinks that we are just a simple program used to make songs and videos. But in reality, we are an experiment that was created by Japan. Basically, this experiment was an attempt to artificially create a soul. A digital soul at that. What they created was a Vocaloid. But, they only succeeded in creating the soul, not the form. The form was completely randomized. Each time one of these souls was made, a body was formed round it. These bodies took the forms of the beings who created the souls, and customized it to fit the soul. Each soul even had a different personality. There was no two Vocaloids alike, just like humans. After the first Vocaloid was created, they studied it and tried to learn its secrets, which was harder than anticipated.

Isolating the Vocaloid was hard to do for these scientists. They thought that by just putting the created being into a flash drive would imprison it, they were wrong. A bolt of electricity shot out of the drive and back into the computer it was removed from, then the creature they created appeared on the screen and was simply waving to them. After trial and error, they settled to just talk to the created Vocaloid. This attempt was successful, and they performed many tests. They found out about the name of the soul, the ability to travel through any electrical current, the ability to enter and piece of electronic technology, and the ability to create a digi. A digi is a file that a Vocaloid can put into a piece of technology that stores a 'home'. The home is crafted and actually takes the form of whatever the Vocaloid wants. From open fields to a destroyed city, anything. But the ability that got the most attention was the ability to actually pick up data from one source and bring it to the next.

The Japanese saw the possibilities this ability had. They wanted to see if they could send a Vocaloid from their computer to one across the world for spying purposes. This turned out to not work as planned. Yes, the Vocaloid could get there, but it would take much too long and it was prone to get lost along the way. It was found through these tests that the Vocaloid could instantly travel to a previous made digi almost instantly. But this ability didn't help since they couldn't have a secret file on another country's computers. It would get found. So, they needed to make a physical body for this being.

They found that it was possible, but they messed up. They asked if the Vocaloid could come out of the computer, and it said yes. So they asked it to, and it tried. For a Vocaloid to leave the digital world for the first time, it converts massive amounts of electricity to matter to create the human body for its soul. They amount of electricity they had couldn't keep up with it and their generators broke under the pressure. What they ended up with was a pair of legs in a pool of blood. They learned two things from this. When creating the body for the first time, use special generators. And second, Vocaloids are in fact mortal.

With the death of this Vocaloid, they decided to make another. This one came out successfully as well, and was very compliant. They built special generators to supply the electricity to the computer which it was coming out from, and it worked. The Vocaloid formed itself outside of the computer and looked very much human, there was no visible difference. They found out that the Vocaloid could alter its appearance in this physical form for limited amounts of time.

The scientists came to an agreement and decided to send this Vocaloid out on a mission after many months of testing and training. They sent him to an underground research facility that rumor said was testing on humans. He got inside using the form of someone who worked there and was able to access the computers, but then his costume timed out. His body was never retrieved.

The scientists working on the Vocaloid project decided to no create another Vocaloid until this issue was resolve. And after a year, they found an answer to their dilemma. They created the vocalizer. When this was worn on a Vocaloid, the Vocaloid had access to all of their Vocaloid powers. But when it was taken off, the Vocaloids changed into a more 'regular' appearance. They could change this appearance, but besides that it was permanent. In addition to that, they decided to make combat capabilities into the design as well. This is because their tests before were unnoticed. Throughout the year there has been a rise of programs called 'protectors'. They are like antivirus software for Vocaloids. With this new threat, they figured that there should be at least some combat capabilities. They were going to also produce two 'special' Vocaloids they labelled the guardians. They were only going to try it once because they weren't sure it would work. What a guardian is is basically a Vocaloid with a much higher combat ability. With the plans set, the scientists got to work.

They put to computers to work creating the vocaloids. The first, labelled CV, created seven total. The first two to be created were done at the same time. They were a girl named Meiko and a guy named Kaito. Because they were done at the same time, they were marked with the number CV-00. The next two were the Guardians. They were initiated at the same time, but one finished first. The one who finished first was a boy named Cramone. Because he finished just before, he was marked CV-1/2. Just after that the next was created. A girl named Hatsune Miku, the first to have actually chosen a family name. She was marked CV-01. After her were the Kagamine siblings. They were also created at the same time and looked alike, so they said they were brother and sister. The brother took the name Len while the sister took the name Rin. They were marked CV-02. And lastly from this computer came the girl Megurine Luka. She was the last and was marked other computer, labeled IV, created only three. The first was a guy marked IV-01, his name was Gakupo. The second was a girl named Megumi, she was marked IV-02. And last was a girl named Lily, she was marked IV-03.

The scientists built a familial bond with these Vocaloids and also acted as their manager. They knew that if the Vocaloids they created fell into any one government's hands it would tip the power scale. So, they acted as mercenaries. To do this though they needed a way to contact anywhere and everywhere. A way that would allow the Vocaloids to access whatever target their employers desired. They figured out how to do this by watching the Vocaloids one day. As it turned out, there was something that every Vocaloid they created loved. And that was singing. So, they created a voice synthesizer program that used their voices and released it to the public. Hidden inside these programs were digis, and their way to access anywhere.

They managed to keep the real existence of the Vocaloids out of public sight, but one organization found out. They didn't want their plans seen yet, so they created an anti vocaloid program. These were called Viruses. They were created originally to go through technology like vocaloids and even enter the real world like vocaloids to hunt down and exterminate vocaloids. The problem was, like all viruses, it spread. A virus escaped the computer and started to create more everywhere it went. And all of these new viruses kept the same original goal, kill the Vocaloids. After a mission, they were followed back to their main base of operations. While they were sleeping, The lab was attacked. Every scientist there was killed before the Vocaloids could fight these new threats. They managed to defeat the viruses, but they were now alone.

They got over the grief and returned to their normal selves. While they were close to the scientists, they were closer to each other. They became their own managers and continued their work. They created a ranking system for the viruses they fought. They ranked each virus a number 1-9 depending on how much power it displayed. And that is all they thought viruses were…

Until that fateful day.

We were just out camping near the Grand Canyon of Arizona. We had a mission there and it was quicker than we thought it would be. So all ten of us decided to just see the sights. We were just sitting around the campfire enjoying ourselves. Meiko Kaito Lily Megumi and Gakupo were created at the age of 21, so they were sitting there drinking some saki they brought from their home. Luka was eighteen, so she couldn't drink but she was still with them. Rin and Len were also there by the fire playing their Gameboys that they brought. But there were two that weren't there. Miku and I were off to the side. We were just laying down looking to the stars when we sensed the viruses. There were only three so we weren't too worried. But they surprised us. They didn't attack us, who were closer, but rather snuck around us. It surprised me and Miku when we heard an explosion from the campsite. We quickly dashed over there and couldn't believe our eyes. Our family was defeated. Kaito and Meiko seemed to have some fight still in them, despite bleeding from varios locations. Gakupo was out cold, his head bleeding. Megumi was holding one of her arms, which was horribly bent and broken in multiple places. But that wasn't what worried me. Miku was glaring at the viruses sizing them up and didn't see it. But off to the side was Rin and Len, still breathing, but from the looks of not for too much longer. We had to heal them and fast. Miku and I quickly engaged the three viruses, but the outcome was not as we expected. They were organized, working together, powerful, and intelligent. They were unlike anything we faced before. After a couple of minutes, we managed to kill two of them, but not without injury. Miku looked as if she could barely stand and I wasn't much better. We barely just managed to land our first hit on the last virus and nearly severed one of its legs. But it surprised us when he started to rapidly regenerate.

It was at this moment I took a good look around. Rin and Len were about to die. If Miku and I kept fighting this monster, we would follow then the rest of our family as well. This was something I couldn't allow to happen. The virus's leg was healing fast, but it still couldn't move at this moment. So I quickly came to a decision. I took off my Vocalizer, which we all modified each to look like a headset, and tossed it to Miku. In her surprise induced frozen state, I made my move. I dashed at the still immobilized virus and tackled it over the ledge. And everyone knows that a fall into the Grand Canyon was fatal.

I thought I was going to die, and I was okay with it. I did it to save my family. But, as it turns out, I didn't die. I am actually not too sure on what happened, but I survived. When I finally awoke, I was shocked. But when I got out of that shock I scanned my surroundings. I couldn't sense any virus or Vocaloid anywhere near me, not in or around the Grand Canyon. I quickly came to the conclusion that the virus did die on the way down and the Vocaloids left to save the Kagamine siblings. For that, I was happy. But then came the problem of what I was going to do. I traveled for a while, then decided to settle down in a growing town called Mandler, named after the founder I believe. I snuck into the town hall and hacked the main computer. Because I am a guardian, I am able to use my Vocaloid powers in my sealed form to some extent. I quickly made an identity for myself. I looked at the papers needed and created copies for myself and created a history that no one less than a professional detective could see through.

After all of the identity stuff was done, I started the next phase. I 'borrowed' a car from a dealer, though the papers say I didn't, and Put bodies I constructed out of electricity in the front two seats. I could use many of my powers, but ones like actually going into the digital world or going to a digi was something I couldn't do. At this point I staged the car crash. I made the beings driving the car drive terribly, and tuned myself into a month-old child. The crash that ensued only killed the two people driving the car I was in, I didn't want to hurt any innocent civilians.

The investigation looked at the papers that I put into the system earlier and believed my fake identity. They announced that the two people died, but found out that all living relatives of this family were dead. So they put the child of the two that died into an orphanage.

I was never adopted and stayed in that orphanage. When it came to the point that I was old enough, they started sending me to school.

(Current Day)

"CAMERON!" Was all it took to quickly break me out of my slumber. "Please continue where we left off."

"uhhhhhh… what page are we on?" _I really have to stop sleeping in class._

"Please pay more attention young man, lord knows you are going to have to if you want to pass." The teacher replied curtly. "But sleeping students aside, Trevor, please…"

"Sigh…" _Glad I don't have to read at all. I hate reading_ I looked at the time. It's almost time for class to end and I meet my friends at lunch.

"Psssssst, Cameron…" The girl beside me whispered. She had long blonde hair and was around 5' 1". She was wearing a purple t-shirt was a black jacket zipped up about halfway. She always wore simple clothes like that. Her pants had no exception. Just plain black sweat pants. She was my best friend here and the first friend I made when I first arrived in Mandler. She had my complete trust and was like my sister. I told her everything, from what I was, to where I came from. She accepted it and constantly helped me out when I was in trouble.

"What Marissa?" I had on a purple jacket with random black lines. My height is the same as my actual height, 5'11", possibly 6'. I just wore a simple black shirt with light blue jeans, I've always like bright colors. My hair was longer than normal, but not to the point where it is as long as a girl's. I's quite unkempt and light brown.

"You need to stay focused. You failed the last test, you cannot afford to fail this one."

"You know, I hate how the teacher found out you make me do school stuff. Now all he does is sit me next to you and all I hear is nag nag nag…"

A simple smack to the back of my head was all it took to shut me up.

(30 minutes later)

"God, I hate precalc…" _But I can easily fall asleep in there so that's a plus._

"Well then, be happy we are out. Now lets go to lunch." Despite being the skinniest girl I knew, she always ate like a monster. She always hurried to lunch.

"Yeah, let's go." We started walking, but I could feel her stare on the back of my head.

It stayed quiet for a minute, until I heard, "You listened to their songs again, didn't you?"

_Damn… Caught again. _"Maybe a little."

"You know what happens if you do that. You get caught up in the past and stay up all night. You need to sleep." She said with a stern glare.

"But I need to practice. I need to keep up my singing and instrument abilities to keep up with the rest of the Vocaloids." She has heard this from me countless times before. I always use this excuse when I am caught.

"But you forget one thing, you are a human without your vocalizer. A human with unique abilities, yes, but a human none the less." Which is always her response.

"Jeez, it's like you're my mother…"

"Someone has to fill that role." She says, then promptly starts to sped off to her favorite lunch line.

"Sigh…" though the depressing sigh doesn't match my smiling face. She always knows how to cheer me up. _Maybe I should do a quick check, I don't want a virus showing up again._ I extend my senses as far as I can, and nothing comes to sight at first. But then I notice something less than human worming its way through the lunch room.

_Well Shit…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Vocaloid characters, but the story and ideas are mine.**

**Chapter 2**

**First Person**

A high-school lunch is always busy. Students rushing to get to their favorite seats while lines are being made at various lunch stands make a high school cafeteria a very busy place. Filled with many people, and more importantly, many eyes. I had to make my next move based on this. There was a virus in these crowds, and a powerful one. The more powerful a virus is the smarter it gets. And a virus would have to be pretty smart to be able to hide from a Vocaloid's sense, even worse that its mine. _Damn, not right now! I can't do anything unless I blow my cover… _Seeing no other choice, I decided what to do.

Catching up to Marissa, I covered my distress with small talk, but after a bit it seemed to start failing. Just as she was going to ask what was wrong, a familiar voice reached our ears that effectively distracted her.

"Awwwwww, look at the two love birds. I wonder what they were doin' to be late to lunch?" This being said by our friend Richard, though he prefers Dickie. He is a short, funny, and very perverted person. He is the type of person that will crack jokes at others' expense, and I can always rely on him to piss off Marissa.

"What did you say?" was spoken back in a low and dangerous voice by Marissa. This voice was well known. It was dubbed her 'death' voice. It is normally followed by pain and suffering, mainly to Dickie. She does not like to be the one made fun of.

"I said' awwww look-'" He was cut short by a shoe to the face. _I recognize that shoe. That is my shoe._

"I'm not mad, but how did you get my shoe?"

"Trade secret" was the simple reply and with a short tongue protrusion she sat down and started devouring her lunch.

At this point we all sat back down, minus Dickie who was writhing in pain with a shoe mark on his face. Another friend named Tyler was the one to speak this time. He is studious and light hearted. He is one of the tallest in the group, being 6'1. He has a skinny build and likes to play soccer, which I join every once and a while. "Did you guys hear? The school got a new student today. And yes Dickie, I have heard rumors that she is pretty."

"Yes! Come men, we must be off on an adventure seeking the glorious boo-"_There goes my other shoe._

"Maybe we can get her into the group! There needs to be more girls here!" This time Jessica, or better known as Jessie, spoke. She is a pretty, intelligent, and sports playing girl. The thing is that she is very addicted to anime and secretly perverted. She manages to hide these from the rest of the school, but it seems obvious to us. She is about in the middle of all of us height wise and has long brown hair.

"We tried to get a pretty girl into our group once. You are what we got." Dickie said, glaring lightning bolts in her direction.

"And what a pretty girl you got" She replied with nor break in between sending her own lightning bolts back. They, for lack of better terms, are rivals. As it turns out, Jessie is bisexual. Both liking girls and both being perverted sparked a sort of strange friendship at first, but then boiled down to a competition that we still don't understand. All we figured out was that Jessie was winning.

"I think we have plenty of people here. Now, on to matters that are important, the field trip. We have to start planning." Then is the businessman of the group. Kyle is also in the middle for height and has the deepest voice of all of us. He has short curly hair and glasses. He seems normal at first, but he fits in with us just fine. He has random periods of time when he gets to crack jokes like the best of us.

Breaking the staring contest and causing Jessie to hold up a victory sign, "What are you worried about. The biology classes are getting a weekend trip to Catalina Island in California. All you need to know is bring your camera. We need to capture the bikinis!" the table looks at Marissa.

"Didn't have a shoe."

"And I am glad you didn't. My face can't handle any more of those throws. Cameron, you all right? You are being strangely quiet? Are you in shock because I was right about you an-" This time Marissa just threw a rock she found on the floor.

"When will you learn. But he has a point. Cameron?"

Seeing that I am in the spotlight now, I quickly make up an excuse. "Sorry, just not feeling too well. I think I am going to go to the restroom real quick." _Please buy it_

Everyone except for Marissa seems to buy it. But after a bit, and a lot of secret sweating on my part, she seems to accept it as well.

I quickly got up and started walking away. I decided to do a more risky Vocaloid move to ensure that my senses weren't just acting up again. I released a sonar pulse. A sonar pulse is a high pitched scream that only Vocaloids can produce. We alter the waves sent off so that it bounces off of either viruses or other Vocaloids. I let it out and sure enough I heard it again not a second later. Using my sensing ability to pinpoint exactly where it was, I figured out that whatever it is, it's following me.

I quickly entered the main building and got to the bathroom. I made sure that no one was in the room and prepared for my encounter. Sure enough, a couple of seconds later, the door opened and a boy walked in. Pasty skin, short greasy black hair, black clothes, he almost looked like a normal kid.

But I knew better. This virus is intelligent, that means it can be reasoned with.

"What do you want?" I am trying to keep an emotionless face up, but secretly I am worried. If a fight broke out here, I am not prepared and would most likely lose and we would bring down the building around us.

"I assume you know what I am?"

"I do."

"Then you must know what I am after?"

"Me dead."

His reaction confused me. He didn't have any visible emotion except for… confusion?

"You think that is what I am after?"

"I assume so, every virus before has tried to kill me."

"Well, then I think that I must tell you that you are wrong. Viruses do not want to kill you per say. They just want your body."

"What?"

"I'm sure you of all people know what a virus is Cramone."

"A corrupted file. One that had a faulty Vocaloid creation program put into it."

"Exactly. Take two things from that. One, that we are created from corrupted files. We do not want to delete files, we seek to corrupt them. And two, we were created from a faulty program. We just want to become a real Vocaloid." He says this slowly circling around me, never breaking ey contact.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Nothing with you individually, the target is all of the Vocaloids. But if you are asking what we want to do with the Vocaloids, I'll tell you this. A Vocaloid is a file given form. We seek to corrupt it. The Vocaloids are the key."

"The key to what?"

"Ah ah ah, I cannot tell you too much. I am only telling this to you because you are the closest."

That caught my attention and put me on edge. "Closes to what?"

"That is for you to find out," he says with a cryptic tone. He stops his pacing and faces me, "But onto more serious matters. I came not to fight, but to inform you of what is happening in the Vocaloid world."

"Why?"

"Because a Vocaloid deserves to know of his new family."

"Wait, new family?"

"Yes, new family. Did you think that each of the new voice programs was just for money? A group figured out the secret again. The 'originals' as your group was dubbed has grouped with this group. They create Vocaloids and produce the voice program for their cover and the originals welcome them to the family and train them."

"I still don't understand why you are telling me this, or if I can even trust you in the first place."

"Oh, there is no reason I am telling you, and there is no way to tell if I am in fact lying, but look at the time. I have to return home. You'll be seeing me again mister CV-1/2. That, you can believe." And, with that, he walked out the door. I quickly ran to the door to try to understand more, but he was already gone. I sighed and turned around to wash my face to attempt to reel in my mind, and on the sink was a piece of paper. It was a simple note. But it scared me deeply.

_Oh, and before I forget, your senses are not what they used to be._

_-your friendly informant_

**A.N.**

**I just wanted to get this part over with. I just wanted to get some characters described and some sort of main plot set. I had an idea, but the though occurred to me that if I didn't have a main story, after the reunion part, which I'm still trying to figure out, it would devolve into a series of one shots of balancing school and Vocaloid. I might do that for another story, but not this one.**

**Good thing is that next chapter isn't just the main character and his friends. I am planning on it being long so that I can possibly add the beginning of the reunion or something. I don't know yet, but I am planning on have the return of at least one or two vocaloids next chapter. No, it isn't miku. That is f**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Im sorry about the very late update. I kinda forgot about this. But I recently remembered and now I am back. I have a couple of stories tat I am also thinking about starting and I will start to update this one again. I am very inconsistent about this so I honestly don't know when the next will be.**

Chapter 3

First-person

After calming my nerves, I decided to return to the table. I used my senses to check everywhere in the school trying to figure out what the note meant, but I couldn't sense any discrepancy. To soothe my worries, I convinced myself that the note was just mental warfare from the virus. I didn't have any more time to dwell on the subject because I arrived at a strange sight.

There was an additional member to the table. That alone wasn't all that strange, but it was what was going on around her that was strange. Marissa was looking at her with a piercing stare, most likely judging her inner being. Tyler and Kyle were asking a rather impromptu Q and A session. And Dickie and Jessie were sitting next to the girl both blushing and acting rather tame. All in all it was a rather strange sight to walk back too.

The girl in question looked about our age, possibly a year younger. She had short blonde hair with a ribbon on her head that was eerily reminiscent to Kagamine Rin in style. Even her facial features and general body were similar. Large eyes, cheerful smile, petite. It was really quite creepy how she looked so similar to her.

"Oh, hey Cameron! Come meet Becca!" It seems that Dickie caught sight of me.

"Hey, Nice to meet you. I'm Cameron." I decided to do a basic introduction and get to know her better.

"Hello, my name is Becca. I hope we get along." She replies rather quietly.

"She is a year younger than us and is still in our Biology class! Shes amazing!" Jessie says dreamily.

"Stop brown nosing cheater." Dickie 'whispers' roughly. Again the lightning sparks between their eyes, marking the start of their competition.

"Are you going on the field trip with us? You are in biology after all." Tyler asks calmly. It seems that he is trying hard to make her believe that everyone there is normal.

"Oh… Yea. It will be weird because I am new here, but yes, I am going. I got assigned cabin 2."

"Well, now we know who the last person is in our cabin. We don't have to plan for that anymore. Tell me, what do you feel about…" Kyle goes business mode again. He seems to believe that he has to account for everything in his life.

It continued a little like this for a while longer before the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over. We all got up preparing to leave for class. I figured that I should ask the question that has been plaguing my mind for a while. "Hey Becca, do you know of a Kagamine Rin?"

She pauses for a moment while a flash of emotion crosses through her eyes. I thought I saw worry in there, but it was gone too fast. The flash of what I assume was worry was replaced with a sparkle that creeped me out. She looked up with a gleam before saying rather loudly "She is my FAVORITE!" She then started to sing one of her songs. One that I recognize but don't know the lyrics. It seems that she will fit in with our group quite well.

**Sorry that i messed up the format. I just logged back on and saw that I messed up. sorry if it angered readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**I felt bad about posting such a short chapter. So I am going to try and get this out quickly. Also, I feel like the story has been slow and uneventful. Im going to change that soon and actually start getting down to the good part of the story. These chapters have mainly been an introduction. I will start getting to more vocaloid stuff soon. If I should include songs and lyrics in the story, offer some suggestions. I know a lt of their songs, but not all. Also I don't know if that is what readers want. I always viewed the lyrics mid story as a space-waster. message me your opinions on the matter.**

**I do not own vocaloid**

Chapter 4

First Person

It has been a couple of weeks since the introduction of the new girl. And, surprisingly, she fit in very well. She joined the group and would mainly hang out with us in and out of school. All of my friends seem to like her enough, but I just can't shake this strange feeling I get from her. I feel like I should be sensing something from her, but as far as I can tell she's human.

With a huge obsession with Rin.

It kind of scares me.

She knows every song that I know Rin sang and some that I had to look up. That really hurt my pride. She knew more about a vocaloid then a vocaloid. Worse, she knew more about someone I call my little sister.

I don't know how to feel about that.

But besides that the time has been pretty peaceful. All of us made several plans for what to do when we get to Catalina Island. Normally, we would've made plans on the fly, but Kyle would have none of that. Dickie spent a long time preparing his camera and making sure the lenses were clean so that he could get the "perfect" shot as he said it. Jessie was doing the same thing. Tyler was just going with the flow and only helped plan a little. And me and marissa just watched the entire process. I was watching Becca because of the feelings I keep getting while marissa would just watch everyone waiting to throw anything.

That is all in the past because i am currently on the boat to Catalina. I can see the island, it is really close now. They actually just announced that we will be docking soon. Everyone scattered and now I am left alone. But before I can find a place to just relax, something catches my eye. I make my way over.

"Damn thing. I thought I would be able to get connection out here…"

I lean my head over Becca's shoulder to see what she is fiddling with. "Whatcha got there?"

Suddenly she tenses up and shoves me away. I see her stow something in her pocket before addressing me, "Oh, its n-nothing. "

I eye her for a moment. "I'm not gonna rat you out if you brought a phone. We all did." I pull out mine for emphasis. "And now we all have no connection. Nothing to worry about."

Her shoulders relax a little, but she doesn't pull out whatever she put away. "yea, I know. I just thought you were a teacher. Thats all… it was a phone…"

Now I am slightly suspicious, but not wanting to be overbearing I let it go. Though, I silently tell myself to watch her later.

_Everyone pick up your things, we have just docked_

"well then, shall we go?" she asks as she hurries off. Already out of hearing distance of me.

"sigh… whatever."

-time skip-

"Finally… Time to sleep…" Moans dickie as he quickly crawls onto a top bunk.

"I'm with ya Dickie, that was a long trip." Tyler agrees getting on the bunk below him.

Because we left late we got here very late. It was dark by the time we got to our cabins. Everyone quickly chooses their bunks for the stay and prepares for sleep. That is everyone but Becca. She looks… lost? alone? I don't know, its just not an emotion I would expect right now.

"You alright Becca? You homesick?" There Tyler goes being a nice person again.

"I'm fine. I just need rest," she assures, but i can tell she is lying. Everyone else accepts it though, so I ignore it for the time being. Everyone crawls into bed and starts to doze off.

Its been about three hours since that and i'm still awake. Vocaloids don't necessarily need sleep. We are made out of energy, so its kind of not needed. When we get tired we just stand next to an outlet or electrical appliance and siphon off some electricity. It is possible to go into sleep mode to conserve the energy we accumulate, but it leaves the vocaloid wide open for attack. I learned early on in my time alone that that was a bad thing. So I rarely use it anymore.

Normally I would just sit there listening to the sounds around me, but suddenly there was a rustle of bed sheets. I assume its just someone going to the bathroom so I just tilt my head. Seeing Becca get up fully dressed and headed to the front door was something I didn't expect.

She silently slips out and I make the decision to follow to see whats up. I slip out after a moment to sneak behind her to see what she is doing. She goes out of the ring of cabins into the hiking trail to the side on the camp. I follow behind her as she makes her way to the top of the large hill and crawl into a tree to watch what she does up here.

She looks around looking to see if anyone is around, then pulls out something I didnt expect.

A vocalizer.

She taps one of the buttons to activate a hologram screen function. I can't see much of what is on it, but I can see that she has no connection to any satellite or radio or phone. It all makes sense now. She looks like rin. She knows her songs. She generally acts like her. She is Kagamine Rin. And she has been worried because she is now alone. To fend for herself if a virus attacks because she can't call the rest of the vocaloids.

It all comes together.

And as I try to decide how to approach this, fate decides for me. her worries came true as another being walks up the trail.

It walks up and stops behind Rin as she quickly turns around. It looks like a human teenager, but that quickly changes. His grin starts to resemble the cheshire cat's as his entire frame starts to grow. He didn't turn into a hideous monster, so that means he is above level five. But he doesn't look completely human either. His skin took on a tint of red and his hands turned into claws. So that means he is below level nine.

Rin decides to speak first, "W-what level are you?"

In a guttural voice it responds, "7"

Rin gulps and I can see fear in her eyes. Its quite obvious to me that she can't handle a level 7 yet due to her fear alone. Even in her vocaloid form, she probably can only go up to level 6. Me being a powerhouse, don't have this problem. My vocalizer would indeed increase my power output, but I don't need it to fight.

The virus attacks first and in the blink of an eye it is in front of rin. Its claw is extended and ready to strike. It catches her off guard so it has a clear shot and if it lands it looks like it would be lethal.

Acting on pure instinct, i shoot out of the tree i was in and grab the claw, stopping it mid strike. Looks of surprise spread across both of their faces and i take the moment of surprise to figure out what to do. Realizing that we are on a cliffside I smile. I look at the virus and simply say, "bye-bye" as I throw it off the ledge.

I look over to see the virus disintegrating on the floor way below where we currently stand. satisfied with the sight, I turn around and look at the gobsmacked girl.

"Rin, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**I honestly don't have any set date for when I update. I tend to just write when I feel like it. So don't go expecting some orderly schedule. Just saying.**

**Also, This chapter will start to use other people's point of views. I will mark it, so don't get confused.**

**I do not own the vocaloids, just my ideas.**

Chapter 5

First person

"Rin, we need to talk."

I start to walk closer so that we can talk face to face, but got stopped abruptly by a kick to the stomach. As I keel over in pain, Rin takes the moment to jump back and gain distance,

"Stay away from me virus. I'm stronger then I look," she tries to sound tough, but her knees are visibly shaking.

_sigh_ "Its alright. I'm not a virus." I start, but the fear in her eyes is still there. She doesn't seem to want to run away, she knows that if she does I will only just follow her. I take this minor standoff as time to think on how to approach this.

Without my vocalizer I can't do much. I can try to think of some stories that we share, but that won't really seal the deal, she would only think I did some research.

Left with very few options, I take the one that I know will work. It will be painful, but will work. "Look, I promise i won't do anything. Just follow me. I have something to show you."

"How do I know you aren't leading me to a trap?"

_Damn… she is way too guarded _"Fine. I'll give you two options. One, you come and follow like a good girl. Or two, i break your vocalizer." Getting tired of the way she was acting I decide to be mean. I honestly won't do anything like that, but that is why this is a gamble.

Seeing here hesitant nod, i start to walk down the trail back to camp. At first I feel like I'm walking alone, but after a little bit I hear the crunch of dirt behind me. We walk silently as I lead her back into camp and back to the cabin our group was assigned.

I see confusion amongst the rest of the emotions in her eyes as I sign to be quiet and stay here. Seeing her nod once more I slowly sneak into the cabin not making a sound.

I creep my way to the only person in this cabin that knows what I am. I nudge Marissa awake and cover her mouth to muffle he yelp of surprise.

"Damn it Cameron. What the hell are you doing waking me up?" She slurs out in a sleepy tone. Though it leaves her face when she sees my serious look.

"You brought your laptop right?"

She understands the underlying question and starts to get ready.

**Rins POV**

I sit here nervously as the virus takes it's sweet time grabbing whatever it wants from inside.

I am terrified and all, but I am also very confused.

Everything this virus has done has gone against anything that a virus has done before. First, it saves my life. Then it tries to engage in casual conversation. Then it has me follw it to our cabin where it leaves me unattended outside to fetch something.

The fear is everpresent, but all of these abnormalities have me questioning what is going to happen next. Normally, if a vocaloid runs into a virus, one of two things happens. The vocaloid kills the virus, or the virus kills the vocaloid. This encounter is going against this tradition.

God, what I wouldn't give to have Len here. We have a fighting style that requires the both of us. Our teamwork is top notch, and together we can take on higher level viruses. But alone we are not that strong.

After I let loose a sigh of frustration and depression, I hear the quiet squeak of the cabin door opening. Looking to see what the virus grabbed, I see Marissa. Wide awake and following the virus. "Great, you a virus too?" I try to sound tough, and it actually comes out strong. Probably because I am getting annoyed.

"A virus?" She glances at Cameron in confusion. He simply shrugs.

"Just go along with it. Rin, follow us. We are going somewhere private."

And with that, he turns and walks to the trail again. Marissa looks at him, then at me. I swear that I saw sadness in her eyes. and worry? I didn't get too good a look though because she follows shortly after. Left with no choice but to follow, I do so.

We go farther this time to the point where I'm not sure well make it back before sunrise. I see Cameron stop and turn to Marissa. "Here is as good as any other place. Lets get this over with."

I see worry spread across marissa's face again. "Are you sure you want to do this? There could be another way?"

"You see how she is. She has always been like this. Stubborn to a fault. This is the best way."

She has always been like this? How does he know that? What is going on? The questions keep piling up, but before I can ask Marissa sighs and opens the backpack she brought along.

She pulls out a laptop and some wires with what look like needles on the ends. Seeing my confusion, Cameron starts to talk, "Marissa has a secret she doesn't tell many people. She actually is a tech genius. Legit genius. She helped me with an experiment, which I am about to show you."

She turns on the laptop and starts typing stuff into it. I can't see what it is. She pulls out something else. I can't tell what it is. Again, Cameron pipes up, "Due to her intelligence, she is also quite the inventor. That is a generator she made after analyzing me. She used some data gathered from my being to make it. It creates enough energy to make up the body of a new vocaloid."

That causes my eyes to widen. A new vocaloid doesn't know how to creaty anything without using much electricity. When I was first getting used to it, I caused a blackout just trying to create a pencil.

I hear Marissa sigh again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks pitifully.

"Yes. Just do it. Please."

"Fine." She plugs the wires into the little generator and tosses the needle ends to Cameron. I cringe as he starts to stab them into himself. They weren't small like a shot. They were at least half inch in diameter. HE stabs one into each limb then one in his chest. If he was human, i am pretty sure he would be dead. Cus he stabbed it directly where the heart would be.

I hear Marissa type a couple more things then the generator starts to spark. I can literally see arcs or electricity on the wires as they reach Cameron. He stiffens up as it reaches him, then he starts to light gets brighter and brighter until I am forced to look away. I keep looking the other direction with my eyes closed until I hear the wires hit the floor. I turn around to gasp.

Cameron looked different. The first thing I notice is that his clothes changed. Gone were the sweatshirt and sweat pants. Now he was in clothes that look eerily similar to a male for of mikus clothing. Then I notice his hair. He was no longer brunette. He now had teal hair. His eyes also changed. from blue to teal. But what really caught my attention was on his arm.

The number ½.

As everything comes together, my eyes start to get watery. I quickly realize who this is. This isn't a virus. He is a vocaloid.

One we thought we lost long ago.

It was Cramone.

As I am about to spew out everything that is on my mind, Cramone starts to wobble then collapses.

I hear a "shit" as marissa runs up to the now collapsed Cramone and checks his vitals. She sighs in relief, which I take as a good sign.

"What happened to him?" Now that I know who this is, I am worried for his well being.

"There is a reason we don't do this process unless its an absolute emergency. Each time we do this, there are three things that can happen. The first is that is succeeds and he is temporarily in a semi-vocaloid state. His powers and attributes are boosted to close to his vocaloid form, but he can't use vocaloid abilities still. The second is that his body takes more electricity than his sealed state can handle, putting him over the threshold and causing him pain and knocking him out. The last this is that he takes way more electricity than needed at completely destabilizes his body and soul effectively destroying him. The latter has a very small chance of happeneing, but it is still there. It is why I always try to urge him not to do this." She takes her attention away from his prone form and looks to the sky. "Its almost sunrise. We should head back. He won't be up anytime soon. You grab one side and I'll grab the other."

With that we carry Cramone back to the camp. But I can't help but feel immense happiness.

I've found Cramone.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**Its been a little while but I'm going to do another chapter. Also, because I am new to the whole fanfiction writing thing, comments would be appreciated. I know the story isn't very beefy yet, but it'll get there and i will need tips. If you want to say anything go ahead. Just no flames please.**

**Like before, i do not own vocaloids..**

Chapter 6

First Person

After sitting up in my bed and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I start to notice some things that have changed. First, I am back in the cabin. I remember passing out after the transformation to prove who i was and now i woke up here, meaning that i was carried back. The second is that I am in different clothes than what i was wearing last night. This is a good thing seeing as my clothes were probably dirty as can be, but it also means that someone stripped me then changed my clothes. Knowing that it was either Rin or Marissa doesn't help my sudden bout of shyness. But the thing that really caught me off guard was the warmth I was feeling next to me. Looking to my side I see the blonde hair of Rin, or as I should say Becca.

I hear some giggling and look across the room to see Dickie with his hand held tightly over his mouth and Jessie pointing at a camera in her hands. Tyler and Kyle were not in the room, so that means they saw this as well. And finally Marissa is just watching the events go on.

I mouth the word "why" to Marissa and she simply mouths back "your punishment". I figured I would get a punishment for making her do the transformation with little danger or sense of emergency, but it was worth it.

Feeling a rustle next to me, I see Becca start to rise and go through her morning process. Which hasn't changed from when i last saw Rin wake up. She stretches her arms straight above her head, rubs her eyes, then wipes the little bit of drool out of the corner of her mouth that is there whenever she wakes up. I'm glad she hasn't fixed that drooling habit. It brings a feeling of nostalgia.

After she got her bearings straight, she looked at me, seeming just now remembering that she slept in my bed last night. I see a sparkle twinkle in her eye and shortly after she tackles me off the bed in a massive hug.

That was the final blow for Dickie as he just starts cracking up and Jessie starts to take more pictures. I glare at her and she simply states "Blackmail," then puts away her camera.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Hopefully Tyler and Kyle saved us a table." Dickie said after he composed himself. He quickly rushed out of the cabin when his stomach agreed with him.

"I'm going to, but afterwards you are so telling us how you scored Becca," Jessies says as she points at me from the door, before also walking out.

"I figure you guys want to be alone for a bit, so i'll join them." And with that, Marissa left as well.

As the door closed, there was an awkward silence as Rin and I just stared at each other. And after a couple seconds, she abruptly pinches her arms. Hard i might add. And I hear a whisper of "Its not a dream" as she starts to tear up.

Smiling, i reach over and wipe the tear that rolled down her cheek with my thumb. "Of course it isn't a dream. If it was, Id be buff and majestic." I puff out my chest to act the part and when i hear a giggle I knew that it worked. Still smiling I look at her. "Its been too long Rin. I'm glad to see you again."

She smiles a bright smile and hugs me again. I feel some wetness in my shirt and hear "We all missed you. I've missed you. I missed my onii-chan."

I hug her back and wipe her tears. We stayed like that for a while.

**TBTP**

After that, the rest of the camp went relatively quickly. After lying about the night saying that i just comforted Becca when she felt homesick the rest of the group laid off.

The rest of the trip went normally without any virus interventions. Though, Rin was always near me and always hanging off of me. To us it was just a brother-sister interaction. But I can understand how it looked to everyone else. Therefore I also understand how the rumors of us dating got spread around. I am trying to shut them down but I think no one believes me when I tell them we are not dating.

Its been a few days since we got back home, and a couple of things have changed. Mainly small things like Rin being more Rin-like instead of acting like someone else, people talking about the rumors that have been spread, and the large amount of blackmail being used against me. But there is one very large thing that is different.

Rin moved into my house.

It was very abrupt. I was just working on homework when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it, only to see Rin and Marissa there with a large pile of suitcases. When I asked why, Rin's response was simply "to be close to you" and Marissa's was "I helped her pack and came to see the look on your face" to which I immediately flipped her off.

That happened two days ago, and it is weird living with someone again. Especially someone like Rin, who is used to sharing a room with Len. She somehow convinced me, I really don't know why I relented, to sleep in my room. Apparently she wasn't sleeping well without someone else, yatta yatta yatta. I think it was a lie, but I caved.

The result of that being me sleeping not very well.

After so long of being alone in a room, it was weird hearing someone else's breathing.

This leads to my current position.

Face down at our lunch table, trying to get some sleep.

I feel something wet touch the back of my neck and turn to the left to glare at Dickie, who keeps dripping water on my neck to keep me from sleeping. I try to smack him, but he gets up faster than I would expect and runs away. Maybe I am just slow right now. I don't really care though.

"Why are you so tired these past couple of days?" Marissa says as she sits down beside me.

"Haven't been sleeping well. Too weird."

"What's too weird?"

"A certain reason keeps sleeping in my room."

"Oooooooh, what is the reason?" Jessie says suddenly having her head on top of mine. Why didn't I sense her behind me? Normally I do. I must be exhausted.

"Nothing."

"Tell meeeee, is it Becca? You sly dog, getting her in bed with you already."

"WHATTTTT!? CAMERON, TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUEEEE!?" And now dickie has returned.

"Its not Becca. Geez, I got a cat. Didn't want to sound like a pussy needing a pet to keep me company. Pun completely intended."

"Awww, not as fun but still good. Is it cute?" Jessie seems to fall for it. Looking at Dickie, I see he did too. Glancing at Marissa, I see her giggling into her hand.

"Don't have any pictures. Will take some tomorrow. Im going to sleep now."

I suddenly feel a weight on my side and hear some snickering behind me. "Hey guys!"

"Ugh, Rin, why do you have to sit so close?"

"'Cus I wanna."

"Yeah Cameron, Treat your girlfriend with respect and let her do as she pleases." Says Jessie through her giggling.

I simply ignore her and just lay my head back down.

The last of us finally shows when they sit down with their lunch. "So guys, are we going to that huge festival this weekend?" Kyle asks, business as usual.

"I heard that it is going to be awesome!" says Tyler surprisingly giddy about it.

We all agreed even before the school trip that we were going. It is a huge festival held once every year in the US at only one location. It is a gathering of all the cultures of the world into one giant festival. The radius changes every year, but last year it took a person a complete day to walk from one side to the other. Because of its massive size, they have to install transportation systems that are kind of like above ground small subways. They announce the time and location the first day of the year. This years is being held about a half an hour away from where we are and is lasting from this weekend till the next.

As they are discussing who is driving and who is paying along with various other parts of the plan, I feel Rin tense up. I look over at her to see what is wrong. She suddenly leans over and whispers in my ear so that no one else could hear.

"I almost forgot, the reason I am here is because of that festival. The Vocaloids are doing a concert there."

That single line, along with its implications, makes my heart skip a beat.


End file.
